


He shatters and you weep

by ceciliawriting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Love Poems, M/M, My First Fanfic, Poetry, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fanfic thing ever, so its crappy don't judge. I wrote it at two am after read hours of fan fiction an i was like yeah i can do that, and this the result.</p>
    </blockquote>





	He shatters and you weep

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic thing ever, so its crappy don't judge. I wrote it at two am after read hours of fan fiction an i was like yeah i can do that, and this the result.

When you meet them for the first time and you're 15,  
your heart stops, your breath catches,your knees shake a bit.  
You feel stronger than ever, but he hates you, so you hate him back just for him to know you exist.

Then you become friends,  
best friends and things are great.  
You two touch, cuddle, whisper secrets, and fall in love.  
He doesn't know you are in love with him but you don't know how he looks at you.

He says "I love you" but you hear the only as friends,  
you curl into your self saying "he could never want me"  
"he would be disgusted to know how I feel. he will never be mine."  
You say "i love you too" and he shatters in places you can't see.

You ignore each other, just to try make these feelings go away. They don't.

So then it happens he kisses you, roughly because he's been waiting years to do that, and you kiss him back to his shock.

You're both happier than ever, stronger than ever, more terrified than you thought you could be.  
Because your holding him and he's on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best, ps my tumblr is @lustingformichel


End file.
